In an electric vehicle, or a hybrid vehicle operating in the electric mode, an electric motor serves as the source of power for the vehicle. In such vehicles, a battery provides power to drive the motor and a controller controls the operation of the motor. When the driver of the vehicle presses down on the gas pedal, the controller detects the position of the pedal and sends a signal to the motor to increase its speed. When the driver removes his foot from the gas, the controller sends a signal to the motor to decrease its speed. By pressing down on the gas pedal, the driver of the electric vehicle is capable of accelerating as fast as the engine power will allow the vehicle. High acceleration rates increase safety concerns. Additionally, high uncontrolled acceleration is inefficient with regard to power consumption, and uncomfortable for the passengers of the vehicle. The current disclosure discloses systems and methods of controlling a vehicle that alleviates some of the concerns discussed above. The scope of the current disclosure, however, is defined by the attached claims, and not by the ability to solve any specific problem.